Ainda Guarda Pra Mim Um Lugar No Seu Coração?
by DalitAninha
Summary: Fic passada entre "Help Me". Sim, a minha alucinação. Btw, algumas falas são do epi, outras são de minha autoria. Enjoy it! One-shot. OBS.: Primeira fic Huddy! Erros meus, betagem by myself.


**Ainda Guarda Pra Mim Um Lugar No Seu Coração?**

**Fic passada entre "Help Me". Sim, a minha alucinação. Btw, algumas falas sãoo do epi, outras são de minha autoria. Enjoy it! One-shot.**

**OBS.: Primeira fic Huddy! Erros meus, betagem by myself.**  
**OBS 2.: Estou tão orgulhosa da minha mãe e do meu melhor amigo... eles são Huddy! \o/**

**Beijos e curtam!  
**

**Personagens:**

**GH: Gregory House**

**LC: Lisa Cuddy**

**JA: Juan "Alvie" Alvarez.**

**EF: Eric Foreman**

**H: Hanna**

_HUDDY_

House saiu da cena do desastre com Hanna na ambulância. Cuddy ficou olhando apenas. Momentos antes, vira House se abrir de uma forma nunca vista igualmente.

_Flashback on:_

_H: Não. O Dr. House prometeu._  
_LC: Se houvesse outra maneira..._  
_H: Não está doendo. Posso esperar._

_Cuddy escuta barulhos de alguém chegando perto. Era House._

_H: Dr. House. Diga a ela. - Hanna falava com uma certa lentidão. - _  
_GH: - medindo as palavras. - Hanna, temos de amputar sua perna._

_Cuddy se surpreendeu._

_H: Não. Você disse que tinha tempo._  
_GH: Tinha. E acabou._  
_H: Não..._

_GH: Você perguntou como machuquei a perna. Eu tinha um coágulo, e o músculo estava morrendo. Todos os médicos disseram que eu devia amputar, e eu disse não, e fizeram essa... operação muito arriscada. Quase morri._

_H: Mas salvou sua perna._

_GH: Preferia não ter salvo. Cortaram um pedaço do músculo do tamanho do meu pulso, e me deixaram com essa coisa mutilada e inútil. Sinto dor. Todo dia. Isso me mudou. Me tornou uma pessoa mais difícil, uma pessoa pior. E agora... agora estou sozinho. - as palavras pareciam sair da sua boca como as lágrimas saiam dos olhos de Cuddy. - Você não quer ser como eu. Você tem um marido que te ama. Tem amigos. Pode começar uma família. Você tem uma vida. E isso é apenas uma perna._

_Com lágrimas nos olhos, Cuddy percebeu que House não queria ficar sozinho, ele estava sozinho porque não tinha escolha. Ela noivando com Lucas, e Wilson voltando a morar com Sam atingiram House com muita força. O infectologista não sabia o que fazer. Viveria sozinho para sempre. Sem o amor de sua vida, sem amigos que lhe entendessem. Somente ele, sua bengala, sua moto e suas músicas._

_Hanna demorou para responder._

_H: - com a voz trêmula - Certo._

_House baixou seu olhar. Ele era o único que saberia dar valor a uma perna, mas não deu valor a si próprio. Falar que a dor o mudou foi uma verdade incontestável. Era tudo que ele poderia admitir. Sua vida era baseada em perdas, e queria que Hanna não vivesse a mesma coisa que ele. Olhou pra Cuddy, como se agora percebesse que ela estava ali de espectadora._

_GH: Eu faço. - pegando o kit do chão. -_

_Flashback off_

Cuddy, depois de confirmar os resgatados, voltou para o Princeton-Plainsboro. Chegando lá, recebeu a notícia de que Hanna tinha morrido a caminho do hospital por causa de uma embolia gordurosa. A amputação tinha sido o fator agravante. Sentiu uma sensação estranha, inexplicável. Atrás de House, encontrou Foreman.

LC: Foreman, cadê House?  
EF: Reclamando de dor por aí . Eu queria trocar aquele curativo mas ele quase me bateu.

Um homem chega perto dos médicos.

JA: Por favor, uma informação, Gregory House está aqui?  
LC: Sim, senhor.  
JA: Graças a Deus. Posso falar com ele?  
EF: Temos que procurá -lo.  
JA: Não é necessário, acabo de enxergar ele. Obrigado.

Alvie chega perto de House, que olhava absorto para fora do hospital. Foreman e Cuddy foram atrás de Alvie.

JA: Heezy, cara, nunca mais faz isso de novo! Você quer me matar?  
GH: Alvie, hoje nâo.  
JA: Você está machucado. Se sente bem?  
GH: Sim.  
JA: Eu te levo para casa.  
GH: Só tenho que pegar algumas coisas.  
JA: Estou te esperando no carro.

Alvie saiu. Cuddy não sabia o que falar ou fazer e foi para o pronto-socorro. Foreman ficou com um depressivo House.

EF: Não há como prevenir uma embolia gordurosa. Mesmo que fizesse em um SO. Não poderia ter salvo ela.

House, sem falar uma palavra começa a caminhar. Foreman tentava dialogar com o médico.

EF: Não pode culpar-se pela morte dela. Não foi culpa sua.  
GH: - gritando - Por isso mesmo! Fiz tudo certo, ela morreu mesmo assim. Por que acha que isso fará com que eu me sinta melhor?

House se apoiava no balcão da recepção. Sua perna o matava.

EF: Não deveria ficar sozinho. Está sangrando.  
GH: Lhe darei uma tarefa, como meu empregado. Saia da minha frente.

Contrariado, Foreman saiu para que House fosse embora. Cuddy reapareceu com materiais para curativo.

LC: Cadê House?  
EF: Foi embora.  
LC: E você deixou?  
EF: Bater e amarrar ele no balcão é o que eu não iria fazer.  
LC: Vou atrás dele.  
EF: Boa sorte.

Foreman saiu, tirando a roupa hospitalar. Cuddy, antes de ir em direção ao House, foi a sua casa. Lá encontrou Lucas e sua filha. Não sabia como reagir. Descobriu que mesmo estando noiva de Lucas, não parava de pensar em House. Talvez ele, diante de todo o seu ranso, pudesse ser uma pessoa completamente diferente, e Cuddy viu isso. Um tapa com luva de pelica. Isso o é que foi dado. House mudou tanto quando a temperatura da Terra. Pediu desculpas a Lucas, mas não poderiam ficar juntos. Não mais depois dos acontecimentos recentes. Devolveu o anel e foi em direção a casa de House. A porta estava destrancada. Abriu e viu o mesmo homem latino sentado no sofá.

JA: Acho que isso é invasão de domicilio.  
LC: Desculpe, a porta estava aberta. House está ?  
JA: Descansando. Foi um puto de um dia para ele. Ele pode não ter uma perna, mas acho que ele é um ser humano.  
LC: A propósito, Lisa Cuddy, muito prazer.  
JA: Juan Alvarez. Pode me chamar de Alvie.  
LC: Ele está dormindo?  
JA: Depois que ele chegou morto, espero que sim. Peraí, você a Cuddy, Lisa, endocrinologista, que Heezy sempre fala?  
LC: Suponho que sim.  
JA: Bom, Dra., ele provavelmente acorde amanhã de tarde, então, se eu fosse a senhora, iria para casa.  
LC: É que... eu preciso muito falar com ele.  
JA: Ele está muito abalado. A garota que morreu hoje deixou ele mal. Não sei se conseguirá falar com ele.  
LC: Tudo bem...

Cuddy se preparava para sair. Quando House aparece na sala.

JA: Existe uma coisa chamada cama, House.  
GH: Existe uma coisa chamada mordaça, Alvie. Dormir está quase impossível.

House para pois vê Cuddy em sua sala.

GH: Por que você está aqui?  
LC: Precisamos conversar.  
GH: Ok. Deixa eu tomar um copo de água.  
JA: House, depois eu volto aqui.

Alvie ia saindo quando chegou perto de Cuddy.

JA: Dra, lembre-se: você nunca pode voltar ao passado e consertar o que está errado. Você pode consertar o presente, para que o futuro não seja corrompido.

Alvie saiu e Cuddy ficou olhando tentado entender o que ele tinha falado. House volta e Cuddy fica olhando-o.

LC: Você precisa trocar o curativo do ombro.  
GH: Por isso que está aqui? Foreman te mandou?  
LC: Não.

GH: Veio gritar comigo de novo?  
LC: Não.  
GH: Bom, acabaram minhas ideias.  
LC: Lucas...  
GH: Ótimo... - desdenhando - Está desconfortável de novo? Provavelmente acabou de voltar de um casamento em Las Vegas ou já est grávida.  
LC: Acabei com ele.  
GH: - incrédulo - O que?  
LC: Estou presa, House. Fico querendo ir adiante, querendo seguir em frente, e não consigo. Digo, uma casa nova, um noivo, e só consigo pensar em você. Só preciso saber se nós podemos dar certo.  
GH: Acha que posso mudar?  
LC: Não sei.  
GH: Porque eu sou a pessoa mais ferrada do mundo.  
LC: Eu sei... - engolindo em seco. - Eu te amo. Não queria te amar, mas não posso evitar.

Ainda não acreditando no que acabou de ouvir, House tentou levantar sem sucesso. Estendeu a mão para Cuddy, que o ajudou. Devagar, ele foi se aproximando da endocrinologista, e formou o mais romântico dos beijos já recebidos da Dean of Medicine. Se afastou e perguntou:

GH: Você ainda guarda pra mim um lugar no seu coração?  
LC: O seu lugar no meu coração nunca foi substituído. Por ninguém. Pelo contrário, nunca sairá daqui.  
GH: Como sei que não estou alucinando?  
LC: Quer uma prova?

Cuddy o agarrou e o beijou. Depois de um demorado beijo, o maldito ar se faz necessário.

GH: Mulher, você quer me matar sem oxigênio.  
LC: Esse maldito tinha que nos separar. uma prova pra você ?  
GH: É mais do que prova, um sonho.

LC: Desculpe achar que voc não queria fazer a amputação de Hanna para me punir.  
GH: Lisa...  
LC: Eu percebi, com você se abrindo para ela que você está sozinho porque não tem com quem ficar. Wilson estava com Sam, eu estava com Lucas e você não tinha ninguém.  
GH: Isso uma meia verdade. Alvie estava comigo.  
LC: Aliás, você sempre tem amigos loucos?  
GH: Quase sempre. Mas não estou sozinho mais. Você está comigo. E Rachel. E aquele porto-riquenho bipolar que blefa mal.

Cuddy riu.

GH: Lees...

Cuddy o olhou.

GH: O que?  
LC: Fazia tempo que você não me chamava assim.  
GH: Uns... - contando nos dedos. - 20 anos?  
LC: Me sinto velha. Eu me vejo velha

GH: Eu te vejo gostosa. - pegando na bunda dela. -

LC: Pevertido uma coisa que você nunca vai deixar de ser.  
GH: Diz que você não gosta?  
LC: Me internem se eu dizer que não gosto.

House riu e abraçou. Ela devolveu e quando se separar, ela pegou nos braços dele.

LC: Jesus, quanto tempo eu não seguro esses braços...

GH: Uns 20 anos.  
LC: Agora eles serão meus por 20 anos.  
GH: Bom, esses braços estavam loucos para fazer isso, e agora, como já fizeram, adorariam descansar, mas está bem difícil com as imagens de Hanna.  
LC: Sinto muito por ela.  
GH: Não tinha nada para fazer. Fiz tudo certo. De um forma ou de outra, ela iria morrer.  
LC: Você está sendo adulto demais. Esse não é o verdadeiro House que eu conheço.  
GH: O verdadeiro House com Vicodin ficar para trás.  
LC: Anda, vá descansar.  
GH: Mas mãe, eu não consigo!  
LC: Ah, consegue sim, Greg! Você não é bebê !  
GH: Ok, farei esse sacrifício.  
LC: Mas não vou poder ficar com você . Rach me espera.  
GH: Tudo bem.

House caminhou até a cama, se jogando na mesma. Cuddy deitou do seu lado e começou a fazer cafuné nos cabelos grisalhos do infectologista. House colocou a mão nas costas de Cuddy.

GH: Lisa...  
LC: Sim, Greg.  
GH: Eu te amo.

Cuddy sorriu. Se fosse a alguns meses atrás, não acreditaria nas palavras do médico, era praticamente quase impossível ver House se declarando. Mas depois de todo o ocorrido no desastre, ela tinha mais certeza: House, é e sempre será o homem da vida dela. Com altos e baixos.

LC: Eu também te amo, Greg.

E assim o infectologista conseguiu dormir. Ao lado de Cuddy, tudo seria de uma forma diferente, de um outro aspecto. Ele faria de tudo para mudar para melhor, mas com a certeza de que nunca mais a vida infeliz ele teria.

FIM


End file.
